


All to myself

by socopotactico



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cute Ending, Drag Race, Fluff, M/M, Out of Drag, Panic Attacks, Smut, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: It’s no secret to anyone that tho she seems confident, Brooke Lynn Hytes is actually freaking out about everything. They finished filming for this weeks challenge and it didn’t really go as she planned. All the queens are currently backstage, soon they will get on the runway to show off their looks and Brooke is freaking out.





	All to myself

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains smut out of drag. if you don’t like that don’t read, if you do, enjoy ;)

Brooke’s had panic attacks before and is really familiar with them ,yet , she never had one without her friends or family to help her out calm down. She’s running everywhere trying to find help. But after running around the halls for a little while, not only no there was no soul there, she got lost in some dark alley where there’s no cameras and barely lights. She could hear the sound of her own breath. Brooke couldn’t even stand up anymore, she collapsed on the floor, crying her eyes out as she try to breathe through her tears.

« Anyone here? » Brooke got surprised by ....someone? Their voice was too low, she couldn’t figure out who it was, tho it sounded familiar.

«Hellooooo? »

« Ummm yeah, I’m alright, I’ll be back with the others queens soon» Brooke said hoping they would leave. She didn’t want anyone to see her like this. But luck wasn’t with her today, the mysterious person at the end of the corridor cared too much about her to leave her alone crying in a corner.

« Brooke? » said the tiny Puerto Rican queen standing in front of her. Definitely shook to see the normally confident queen so best down.

« Vanjie, You should leave I don’t want you to see me like that » Well.... She really didn’t want anyone to see her like that... but the worse case scenario is this person turns out to be Vanjie. Brooke had a thing for Vanjie, they hooked up in the bathrooms a few times in between takes and Brooke could tell that this wasn’t just a crush.

« They’re is no way I’m leaving you here » she said kneeling down to hook her fingers together

« Alrigt... » Brooke said still looking down as tears fell down to her cheek

« What happened to you? »

« I did so bad in the challenge, I’m so scared I will go home »

« Hush. Don’t say that. I’ve seen you and you weren’t that bad. Even if you weren’t the best, I think this look alone is enough for you to stay »

«Why do you even care ? »

« Because I don’t want you to leave »

Tears start to fill Brooke’s eyes, once again as Vanessa pressed her finger to catch them and wipe them off on her own garment.

“Listen to me Brooke... go out there, if you have to lipsync, kill it as I know you will. And tonight...you’ll get a surprise” Vanessa said winking and smirking.

«Are you serious? »

« I can sneak into your room easily, No one ever noticed me before »

« You’ve done stuff with the other queens before? »She said giving those irresistible puppy eyes

« NO- You’re the only one I wanna do anything with... I meant for snacks and drink »” Vanessa answered, her hand cupping Brooke’s face

« Ohhh ...ok, I’m glad to hear that »

« are you Jealous? »

« no i just... »

« Want me all to yourself? »

« well.... is that what we are? Exclusive? »

« I- I don’t know »

Brooke started to feel the panic getting back at her  
« Oh- A-alright- I »

«Brooke are you ok? » she said concerned

« I do want you all to myself, Jose ...is that too much to ask? »

This was the first time she even called him by her real name.

«Wow... Brock, you know I don’t even WANT to do anything with anyone else»

«You’re sure?» She said shaking

«Yes. Tonight in your room.... 2 am sharp I’ll show you»

«o-okay»

«Now let’s join te others, shall we? »

Brooke nodded as Vanessa got up and helped her get up, placing her her arm around her until they got back .

« Good luck baby » she whispered in her ear as the tall blonde walked onstage to impress with her gown.

——  
That night went quite well. Vanessa was right , she slayed that lipsync. As soon as he got in his hotel room. He de-dragged . It felt good to go back to Brock.

He was on the bed looking at the time... 2.07... Thats it. He’s not coming. God he hated that feeling of needing someone so bad

He heard 3 little knocks on the door, he got up to and the see in the crack of the half opened door the one he’s been waiting for.

« I got caught up, a guard was watching the entrance I had to take the stairs but I made it »

« Im just glad you’re here... for a second I thought you weren’t going to come» he said looking at him. In his little shorts and his pink shirt, getting closer to him to place a perfect kiss on his lips.

They’re was no talking. Just a soft loving kiss that intensified to the point where they both got on the bed, Brock on top looking down at his love

« What? »

« Nothing. I think you’re beautiful »

«so are you baby»

Brock could stay there looking at him so pretty under him forever but he wanted more.

«Jose? »

« Yes baby? »

« Do you want to take it to the next level?»

« Do you have any lube? »

Brock nodded, got up to search his drawers, in a minute he was back on top of him, spreading the liquid on his fingers and getting into his hole.

«You’re tight.»

«That’s a good thing?» Jose asked turning his head,frowning

«It’s hot.»

He continued to thrust his fingers in and out at a slow pace until he hit the spot that made the other moan.  
Hooking his fingers to hit his prostate and got praised for that

« Stop teasing me baby» Jose said between whimpers

« Alright , you want more, I’m not going to disappoint you»  
Brock took a condom on his bedside table, placed it, and started to thrust in and out of him.

« Faster Baby. Please »

« Alright »

«Harder, pleas» he moaned again  
« I’m so close »

« Not yet Jose, wait for me so we can feel good together »

« Alright, hurry. You’re so good I can’t fight it »

Brock felt he was close, his muscles getting tighter  
“Alright then come for me”

“Ohh my god, baby, this feels so good”

“You feel so good” Brock answered back moaning as his eyes rolled back from too much stimulation . They both felt so good right about know

Brock felt himself come inside of Jose who soon after came over himself and the sheets below . They slowed down the pace to ride through the end of their orgasms

Right after they both were done, they collapsed, hugging each other, the perfect way to end an awful day.

« How was I? » Jose asked

« Incredible »

“You weren’t bad either” he said teasing him

“I hate you” he answered giving a kiss on his forehead.

« No you don’t, you love me »

« I do... » he can’t even hide it

« I love you too Brock » he said snuggling into his chest as they both fell asleep like that. This was the best night they both had since coming into the competition.


End file.
